RWBY: Speed Dating
by BatmanRules256
Summary: When Summer died, Raven took in her birth daughter and Summer's daughter, raising them in her place. Growing up with her, Ruby and Yang enjoyed life. Ruby, however, had it not so well having two girlfriends that didn't work out well, both for different reasons. But, when her best friend Neo helps her get a date with a pretty girl, will she be the one that sticks? Modern AU
1. The Date

Chapter One: The Date

Ruby sat down on the couch, sighing. Her ripped jeans and oversized red hoodie her mother had given her sitting in her slouching position. She was barefoot, but since it was her house she couldn't care less. Her black, red-tipped hair grew out down to her breasts, the longest it had ever been. It was a bit wild, straight in some places, curly in others, but still beautiful looking. Her eyes were a soft silver, just like her mother's. They glowed in the right light, Yang and her mom swearing it reminded them of her.

She noticed a feeling in her wrist, one that was familiar. She looked at her wrist with slight irritation rising in it. The marks still resided there, none of them self-made. She got up and walked over to the mirror, pulling off the oversized hoodie she wore. The scars still resided, some of them in recognizable patterns. Ruby shuddered, looking at them with sadness and fear. That had been the last time she'd easily trusted someone other than family or friends… but she had had her trust betrayed. It was a slow work in progress to regain it. She contemplated adding a few marks to the count, but the sound of the door opening caused her to throw her hoodie back on, knowing that even if it was her family, they shouldn't see them, see the burden she carried. She'd had problems with both people she'd attempted to date, one lesser and mostly due to her mom, one much greater. Her being a little overweight didn't help matters either, but she actually didn't look it. She still held hope she could find someone for her, someone who could bring her full happiness back.

"Rubes!" came the voice of Yang, her half-sister. Ruby turned to see the blonde come in, dressed in a rather revealing outfit, made even more so due to Yang's large… personalities she'd inherited from her mother, which Ruby still swore up and down she grew her long blonde hair out to act as a counterweight for. Yang enjoyed showing her 'personalities' off, knowing it made her a score. Ruby couldn't understand this either. Yang had a girlfriend… so, unless she wanted Blake turned on right then and there, it was probably just to show off. Then again, Yang still had to get it approved by their mom.

"I'm in here, Yang.' Ruby said, turning on the TV to see her favorite anime that Blake had gotten her into. She sat down to watch it.

"I'm going out with Blake." Yang said. "We're gonna head to the repair shop for her laptop."

"Makes sense.' Ruby said, knowing the exact contents of her hard drive. "You gonna leave me the other one so Neo and I can watch Netflix?"

"Sure." Yang said. "When's Ice Cream getting here?"

"In a few minutes." Ruby said.

"So" Yang said changing the subject. "How bad do you feel today?"

"Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"Your therapist told me to." Yang asked. "Said something about helping you get better."

"I feel… alright." Ruby said.

"You sure?" Yang asked. "I mean, I could get you something and we could do something, just the two of us?"

"No." Ruby said. "Neo's coming over. You've got a date with Blake and mom's heading out herself."

"Alright." Yang said, sighing as she hugged her sister. "But, I may do something later. We haven't done anything as sisters in a while. Maybe even get cookies?"

Ruby's eyes widened, her mouth beginning to water as Yang grinned. The blonde knew she had her in her power.

"Yep." Yang said. "Later, we can. But you gotta promise we're gonna talk."

"I don't know.' Ruby said.

"It's either tell me or mom." Yang said.

Ruby bit her lip. She knew her mom was a stone cold individual when she wanted to be, which was quite often. Her red eyes could bore into the soul of an individual and her physical structure didn't hurt it either. There was a reason Raven Branwen wasn't one who was easily trifled with, being an ex-cop adding to that list.

"Tell me what?" Raven asked, walking into the room in a tank top and black jeans. She was basically a spitting image of Yang, but taller, a little shorter hair that was black, smaller breasts (which Yang often made a point of) and red eyes.

Ruby gulped, knowing this might not be the easiest thing she'd done. She loved Raven that much was true. She'd barely known her birth mother, Summer, and Raven had returned after she'd died to take care of her and Yang, their father having been kicked out by Summer sometime after Ruby was born. Summer had raised Yang, not telling her about Raven until before she died to spare Yang's emotions. However, when Summer was on her deathbed, she told them about Raven and shortly after, Raven had taken the two in, raising them like her own. They'd come to love her like they did Summer, Raven loving them like Summer did. She never told either of them why she'd left in the first place, both understanding it was personal. But, the three of them were happy together, loving each other and enjoying each other.

"Nothing.' Yang said. "Just planning later."

"Not in that outfit, you're not.' Raven said, looking Yang up and down. "Put on something that actually leaves things to the imagination."

"Oh, like you in that picture you showed me of you in that—" Yang said before she was smacked in the back of the head by Raven.

"Put on a damn t-shirt." Raven said, Yang rubbing her head.

"OW!" Yang said, biting her lower lip. It wasn't great pain, but it was unexpected.

"Now, Yang." Raven said. "I don't want you giving Ruby any ideas."

"Why do you care so much about that?" Yang asked.

"Because Summer told me before she passed to protect her little Rose's innocence and kindness.' Raven said. "You dressing like a damn slut doesn't help that."

"Whatever.' Yang said. "I'll still have Blake tied to the bed by sunset though."

"I swear to god, Yang.' Raven said, sighing. "You've got more of your uncle than I want to see."

"Hey, Uncle Qrow taught me some great shit." Yang said, grinning as Raven smacked her biological daughter in the back of the head once again.

"I told you not to say that." Raven said, crossing her arms. "Now, go get changed."

"Alright, alright, jeez." Yang said, heading to her room. Ruby rolled her eyes. To most anyone else, it would seem like abuse, but Raven never hit too hard. She never hit to hurt, only to 'knock some damn sense into her' as she said. Ruby had never been hit by Raven, mostly because she wasn't as… well, Yang-like, preferring to dress modestly and not act like a slut or slob.

"So" Raven said, looking down at Ruby. "Are we gonna talk about _her_ or not? You pent up a lot over eight months."

"No.' Ruby said. "I'm good. I just need to get back into the game and not let the past bother me."

"Don't go as far as your sister.' Raven said, nodding towards said blonde. "I'd hate to have to intimidate your girlfriends… or boyfriends, whatever turns you on.'

"But, you did." Ruby said. "That's why I'm not dating Blake."

"She's a pervert." Raven said. "I wasn't having her corrupt my little Rose."

"I'm seventeen." Ruby said, crossing her arms and pouting. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Not with Blake, sweetie." Raven said, patting Ruby's head.

"Aww." Ruby said. "But, how come Yang gets to?"

"She's too far gone." Raven said, smirking. "I couldn't help her. Her internet history speaks for that."

"Ewww.' Ruby said, making a face. "So, I thought you were going out."

"I am." Raven said. "I'm waiting for my shirt to finish."

"You still wear that?" Ruby asked, referring to the red shirt Raven often wore.

"Your mother gave that to me!" Raven said. "Of course I'll still wear it."

"You say that, but you never really say why." Ruby said. "I tossed the old clothes my mom had for me."

"You didn't know her like I did." Raven said. "While you loved her, most of what you know is stories from your sister and even she didn't know her very well. I grew up with your mother. I knew almost everything about her, from her taste in people, her favorite albums, and her preferred way to dispose of a body."

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I'm joking." Raven said, smirking. "Had ya goin' though."

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"Though, she did plan it on a few people.' Raven said. "Your uncle happened to be one of them."

"What did Uncle Qrow ever do to her?" Ruby asked.

"Stole her cookies.' Raven said. Ruby gasped, horrified.

"Bury him!" Ruby shouted, running into the kitchen and grabbing some cookies and eating them.

"Not too many." Raven said, leaning on the door frame. "You know what those do to you."

"Hey!" Ruby said, sticking her tongue out. "It goes to my breasts… or at least that's what Yang said."

"She's wrong.' Raven said. "It doesn't. It goes right here."

As she said it, she pointed to Ruby's heart, smirking. Ruby giggled, knowing what she was getting at.

"So" Raven said. "What are you two planning on doing tonight?"

"Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"well" Raven said. "We only have two vehicles and your sister's most likely taking one and I'm taking the other. I don't want you riding that scooter thing of yours, so I guess you two will need pizza money."

"We got it covered." Ruby said. "Thanks, though."

"Alright.' Raven said, heading to her room's door. "Don't forget, you have to see Cinder early tomorrow, so don't stay up all night tonight."

"You say that like you won't be here to make sure." Ruby said.

"I'll be out pretty late if not all night.' Raven said. "Yang knows the numbers and she's bringing Blake back to the house, so don't worry. If you or Neo needs anything, just call. I'll be right over."

"Alright, mom." Ruby said. "Thanks."

"Welcome.' Raven said, throwing on her hoodie from Summer. She walked over to the door, heading outside. Shutting it behind her, her car could be heard a minute later, pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm off, Ruby.' Yang said, wearing a more modest sweatpants/tank top combo. "We'll be back by eight at the latest."

"Alright." Ruby said, nodding as her older sister left. Ruby waited patiently for about five minutes before the doorbell rang.

Ruby opened the door to reveal an adorable girl who was about a foot shorter than her five foot four height. She was dressed in a combo that was ice cream colored. Her top was pink while the shirt under it was white. Her skirt was brown and her hair was all three colors. Her eyes were different colors, one pink, the other brown. She saw Ruby, grinning a huge grin and tackle hugging Ruby.

"Hey, Neo." Ruby greeted her best friend with a laugh. Neo wrapped herself around Ruby, nuzzling her like a cat. Ruby giggled as she thought of Neo in a cat ear headband like Blake always wore.

"So" Ruby asked. "Should we get pizza now or wait?"

Neo made a motion like she was thinking, pointing at her watch, which meant she wanted to wait. Ruby was amazed that she could communicate so well as a mute without sign language. Neo refused to learn it, it being too complicated for her. She stuck to making motions instead, surprisingly being good at conveying her point.

"Sounds good." Ruby said, picking Neo up, to which the arguably moe girl crossed her arms and pouted, puffing up her cheeks like an anime character. Ruby actually blushed at the cuteness of Neo's expression.

"Man, if you weren't asexual." Ruby said, sighing. Neo had suffered an accident at birth which hindered a good deal of her development. It had prevented her vocal cords from completing as well as her pituitary gland. This resulted in her being so small in stature (but still with a breast to body ratio that surpassed Yang's) as well as mute. It also prevented her from developing her emotional attachments beyond pure affection. As a result, she craved no sexual gratification or had a sex drive of any kind, which prevented her from having crushes and romantic interests as well. The doctors had also said it stunted her brain's development, which coulc cause her to not gain any intelligence, but Ruby never once found evidence of such, Neo being as clever and intelligent as both Ruby and Yang put together. Ruby never wanted to impose anything on the small girl, so she hadn't made a move ever out of respect for her best friend.

" _Besides_ " she thought. _"She's content like this. While I feel sorry for her, at least she's made do with it. Always with a smile and a cute expression. God, I'd give a lot to be a tenth as positive as her."_

Neo stood up, dragging Ruby over to the couch. There, Ruby sat down, Neo turning the TV to find them a good show to watch. Settling on an anime similar to the one Ruby was watching earlier, Neo engrossed in it, staring like a kid in a candy store. Ruby silently snickered as she watched her, feeling (not for the first time) that she was babysitting her instead of two best friends hanging out. Ruby put her hands behind her head, watching with Neo, occasionally glancing over to see the ice cream themed girl's expressions.

" _Odd how she doesn't resemble her older sister at all_.' Ruby thought as she imagined Neo's older sister/guardian figure.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Neo pulling on her sleeve. Ruby looked over to see Neo making motions to indicate she wanted to watch a movie on the laptop.

"Sure." Ruby said, going to get it.

 _With Yang and Blake_

"Alright, kitty cat." Yang said as her girlfriend got out of the car. "I'll be right here. Come on out when you're done. Penny is pretty quick at this stuff, so it should be a twenty minute fix tops."

Blake wore a white blouse with a short black skirt. She wore black leggings and black and purple boots. Ribbons wove around her arms, held by her middle fingers. Her hair was long and black, stopping just below her breasts. Her amber nearly glowing eyes could pierce Yang's soul. In her hair was a headband with black cat ears on it.

Blake belonged to a group of people who wore animal attachments as sort of like an anime gathering. They referred to themselves as Faunus, though, not to be confused with furries, which were much different, and different people wore different 'Faunus' gear. Some wore tails or ears, others contacts. Others still got tattoos or wore makeup to complete their look. Blake simply wore a special eyeshadow and put on a cat ear headband as well as the golden contacts (her original eye color was green). They had their own set of rules, however, and some disagreed with them. Those that disagreed were ostracized from the main group.

Blake rolled her eyes at the obvious remark at her Faunus headband and contacts. Yang smirked as she remembered finding out about Blake's Faunus affinity.

"Still can't believe you just wore a bow over 'em.' Yang said, snickering. "Coulda just not worn 'em at all."

"That's much worse." Blake said. ""Wear them with pride" is the motto. I was afraid because of... things. But, I'm not afraid anymore."

"Cause you've got your blonde badass with ya.' Yang said, grinning.

"Sure, Yang." Blake said. "Let's go with that. I'll be back."

"Alright." Yang said, leaning back in the seat and putting on some tunes, falling asleep.

 _In the store_

Blake walked into the store, the clerk at the desk seeing her. She had ginger hair and green eyes and wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath. She had a childlike happiness about her.

"Hello, friend Blake.' She said, smiling happily. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hey, Penny." Blake said. "I need a repair on my laptop."

"Alright.' Penny said, her smile faltering. "It's not gonna be… that stuff again, is it?"

"Oh, no." Blake said, blushing slightly. "This is my other laptop."

"Ah.' Penny said, smile returning. "So, what happened?"

"Well" Blake said, opening it up. "I went to this research site and it froze."

"Let me see." Penny said, typing a few keys. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she worked on the laptop. After a bit, she looked at Blake.

"Well" She said. "I'll have to keep this overnight. Do you need it immediately?"

"No.' Blake said. "I just got a paper due in a couple weeks."

"Well, come back tomorrow.' Penny said. "I'm sure I'll be done by then."

"Thanks, Penny.' Blake said, smiling. "You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome, friend Blake.' Penny said. "By the way where is your other laptop?"

 _With Neo and Ruby_

"Alright.' Ruby said, sitting down. "I got the laptop. Now, Blake should be okay with us watching Netflix on this. This is her 'everything else' laptop."

Neo looked at her in confusion.

"Well" Ruby explained as she opened the laptop. "Blake has two laptops: one for school and minor recreation and the other for—"

As the screen loaded up, Ruby and Neo watched as a scene involving two naked women appeared. As Ruby looked, she realized that it was actually Yang and Blake. Ruby quickly shut the laptop at that moment, Neo looking at it with strange confusion.

"Uuhhh" Ruby said, turning bright red. "Her, uh, porn laptop."

Neo made a face that said she understood. She quickly turned back on the TV, the two watching some more anime.

 _With Yang and Blake_

The two went to the movie rental store, Blake taking them to the adult section.

"Why is the anime in the adult section?" Yang asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Blake said. "Now, find me something with some action. I wanna watch something good."

"What was wrong with the movie I picked last night?" Yang asked, putting her arms behind her head.

"That movie had too much lowbrow humor." Blake said. "It was about as bad as that South Park special we watched."

"You walked into that one." Yang said.

"Whatever." Blake said. "I also want one about cats.'

"What about dogs?" Yang asked.

"why would I want a movie about dogs?" Blake said. "I don't like dogs."

"Yeah yeah." Yang said. "So, hows about you and me head back to your place after we do for a little _purrsonal_ time?"

"Oh my god, Yang." Blake said, smacking Yang lightly on the shoulder. "Now's not the time."

"Besides" She added, leaning up to Yang's ear to whisper seductively. "I'm sure you remember how this kitty showed you her claws the last few times."

"Sure did, Mistress.' Yang said, her voice low.

"Good girl." Blake said, slapping Yang on the ass, Yang putting an arm around her.

"So" Yang said. "How about Twin Angel?"

"The hentai or the cutesy one?" Blake asked.

"Cutesy." Yang said.

"Nah.' Blake said. "But, let's grab us a few good ones."

Blake's stomach chose that moment to rumble.

"Looks like the kitty wants some tuna." Yang said, snickering.

"I sure do." Blake said.

"well" Yang said. "After this, let's grab some."

"Damn straight.' Blake said as they continued looking for movies.

 _With Ruby and Neo_

After about two hours, however, Ruby and Neo got hungry. Rather than pick up the phone to call a pizza, Neo had a great idea. She pulled Ruby out to her house, which was two houses down. She opened her older sister's car, putting the keys in the ignition.

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked.

Neo made some motions that made Ruby look confused.

"A bar?" She asked. "But, we're underage. And… you know how I am with new people."

Neo made more motions with her hands, indicating soda and to not be scared.

"Soda?" Ruby asked, thinking. "Alright, fine. At least we're not taking my scooter. My mom'd kill me."

Neo shrugged, moving Ruby into the driver's seat.

"Why me?" Ruby asked.

Neo gestured to herself, her hands moving up and down her whole body.

"Right." Ruby said. "I gotcha."

Neo did the finger guns a grin on her face as Ruby pulled out, following Neo's directions, which consisted of her pointing, sometimes reaching over Ruby to do so.

Ruby made it to the bar, not having an accident (this wasn't the first time she had driven Neo someplace). Once they were there, Neo pulled Ruby out, yanking her into the bar and getting them two seats at a bench. The bartender looked at them suspiciously.

"T-two sodas.' Ruby said, immediately nervous. "We're u-underage. I'll have a Remnant Rocks Cola and my f-friend will h-have a Mistral M-Mellow."

He nodded, no longer suspicious, and got them two sodas, putting them in front of them.

When he left, Ruby relaxed visibly. Neo pat her back, downing her soda.

"Thanks.' She said. "Why'd you bring me here anyway?"

Neo made motions that involved pointing at Ruby and making a heart with her fingers.

"You want me to what?!" Ruby practically shouted, Neo hushing her with a hand over her mouth.

Neo then pointed over to a girl sitting a little down the bar, downing a drink, though neither girl could tell what.

"You want me to ask her?" Ruby asked, her voice in a whisper.

Neo nodded, Ruby studying the girl.

The girl wore light grey clothing, from her skirt to the jacket with the snowflake on it she wore. Her hair was long and white, tied into an off-center ponytail. Her eyes were snowy blue, staring at the counter. She seemed about Ruby and Neo's age, but looks can be deceiving.

"She's…" Ruby said, blushing. "Whoa!"

Neo grinned, pushing Ruby over there, Ruby beginning to sweat, feeling nervous once again.

"H-h-hi." She said, her hand trembling as she raised it up to wave.

"Hello." The girl said. Her voice was cold, but it seemed as if she were trying to make it softer.

"S-so, I, u-uh." Ruby said, struggling over her words.

"You want to ask me out, don't you?" The girl said, her tone becoming slightly irritated.

"W-well" Ruby said, sweating even more. "I, uh, i-if you w-want to, y-you can, but y-you don't have t-to if you don't w-want to… m-my friend practically sh-shoved me into t-this."

The girl looked over at Neo, the small girl waving with an adorable smile.

"That's your friend?" She asked, Ruby nodding.

"Sh-she's my best friend." Ruby said.

"I see." The girl said. "Well, I guess I could give you a chance… not like I'm really interested in any of the previous people who've asked. Call me Weiss."

"R-Ruby." Ruby said, internally sighing in relief.

"Well, Ruby" Weiss said, taking out a piece of paper and writing on it. "Here's my number."

She took the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of Ruby's hoodie.

"Call me.' She whispered as she walked past Ruby to leave the bar.

Ruby was in shock, her face as red as her namesakes. She turned to Neo, who gave her the finger guns, a huge grin on her face.

"H-holy shit." Ruby said, her heart racing with excitement and worry. "I can't believe that worked. Neo, you're a lifesaver."

Neo made the typical 'aw, it was nothing' motion, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Even your boasting is adorable." Ruby said, picking her up, Neo waving her arms in excitement.

"Thanks for this, Neo." Ruby said, smiling as she hugged her best friend. "This may just be the chance I need to feel better."

Neo smiled, patting Ruby on the head, knowing this would probably work out well.

* * *

So, Ruby scored a date. Cool. I wonder if this Weiss girl is a good match (oh, wait, no i don't XD). I didn't expect Neo to be so adorable either. Well what's gonna happen? Find out soon.


	2. Therapy

Chapter Two: Therapy

Ruby walked next door to the house her best friend lived in. She walked through the house to the door labeled 'Cinder Fall, Psychiatrist'. On the other side of the door, she could hear two voices.

"Oh, Emerald, you sure know how to work me over." One said.

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to lay you out." The other said. "Plus, you love it."

Ruby took a deep breath and knocked. A quick 'oh shit' was heard as the sound of someone rustling clothes and jumping out the window was heard.

"Come in." The voice said, Ruby complying and opening the door and walking in.

"Ah, Ruby." The woman at the desk, Cinder, said, her voice smooth like silk, but with a seductive tinge to it. "Come in. Have a seat. Sorry about having to reschedule our meeting from a few days ago.'

Cinder's hair was mussed up and her clothes were disheveled a little, Ruby having a good idea what had been going on previously.

Ruby sat down on the couch, reclining back on it as she made herself comfortable.

Cinder wore a simple red top and skirt combo that seemed a little tight. She wore black high heels as well as long red gloves. She referred to it as her 'psychiatric uniform'. Her hair was long and black, covering her left eye. Her eyes were an amber color, seeming to flash when she was angry.

"So" Cinder said, looking over some papers. "How have you been since we last talked?"

"Better." Ruby said, sighing. "I thought about… _her_ a few days ago."

"Which one?" Cinder asked. "As I recall, you had two horrible dating experiences."

"Right." Ruby said. "but, since Bla—"

"I was not referring to Blake." Cinder said. "We've said from the beginning that she does not count since your mother sank that ship before it set sail."

"O-oh.' Ruby said.

"Yes." Cinder said. "I'm referring to the two that were very negative. I wish to talk to you about one of them."

"Wh-which one in particular?" Ruby said.

"Pyrrha.' Cinder said, looking up. "I'll unbox the other can of worms in the future. For right now, let's discuss your 'less awful girlfriend' as you put it. Tell me what you feel like telling me about her."

"A-alright." Ruby said. "W-well, she would sometimes hit me, tell me it was my fault for it too, but would keep it up…"

At this point, Ruby started to shake. Cinder put her hands on Ruby, slowly rubbing them up and down her body, noting Ruby begin to calm down.

"Did she ever…" Cinder trailed off.

"No." Ruby sad, shaking her head. "She never touched me there. That she was adamant about. In fact, when I broke it off, she apologized and told me to find someone who cared more about me."

"Ironic." Cinder said. "A girl beater with a moral compass. Well, if your… other ex was so much worse, what… oh my god."

"Y-yeah." Ruby said. "Sh-she did."

"We'll talk about her later.' Cinder said. "After you're far more comfortable doing so. For right now, I have this question to ask of you."

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked.

"If I brought Pyrrha in here" Cinder said. "could you patch things up? I'm not asking to make you, but I am asking to see if you're willing and can mentally handle it."

"I" Ruby said, biting her lower lip. "I guess I could."

"Good." Cinder said, nodding. "I will see if I can arrange that in the future. For now, let's just get back to the normal routine."

"Wait.' Ruby said. "What brought up the whole thing about Pyrrha?"

"No reason." Cinder said, an obvious lie. "I promise you it can work though."

"A-alright.' Ruby said, nodding as she decided to trust Cinder, something that had taken years even before the psychological sessions.

"so" Cinder said, smirking. "I hear Ruby Rose has scored a date with a very attractive woman."

Ruby blushed as Cinder smirked at her.

"H-how?" Ruby began to ask.

"Neo's my little sister, remember?" Cinder said.

"Oh yeah.' Ruby said. "I-I didn't think she'd tell you.'

"I see." Cinder said. "Well, what do you feel about this one?"

"Sh-she's gorgeous.' Ruby said.

"What was her name?" Cinder asked. "If I may ask."

"Weiss.' Ruby said. "It's such a pretty name.'

"It sure is." Cinder said, nodding. "I like it myself. It means White in Mistral."

"She didn't seem very Mistralian." Ruby said.

"No one wants to seem like they're from Mistral." Cinder said. "That's why they live here."

The two of them laughed at the joke, Cinder having said it for the first time during one of these very sessions. Ruby knew Cinder herself was from Mistral, Neo as well. The two had moved to live a less stressful life… at least that's the story either of them or Ruby would say to anyone who asked.

"So, tell me about this Weiss." Cinder said.

"Well" Ruby said. "She's pretty and she gave me a chance and she had a voice that gave me tingles. Kinda like yours, but a little colder."

"Interesting.' Cinder said, chuckling. "So, what did she say?"

"She said 'call me'." Ruby said, squealing a little, prompting a laugh out of Cinder.

"She did, did she?" Cinder said.

"Y-yeah." Ruby said, blushing.

"Did you?" Cinder asked.

"N-not yet." Ruby said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna tonight though."

"Good." Cinder said. "you could use a good date."

"Y-yeah." Ruby said. "So… what else did Neo say about that day we went out?"

"She had a lot of questions about porn…" Cinder said. "Something about the wrong laptop."

"O-oh yeah.' Ruby said. "Blake left the wrong laptop for us to watch and we had her porn laptop."

"I see.' Cinder said. "Well, as long as you didn't show it to her on purpose."

"Yeah.' Ruby said.

"Good." Cinder said. "It's like her doctor said. Just because she can't have a sex drive doesn't mean she can't enjoy things like that. I don't want that. So, don't do it again.'

"Alright." Ruby said, nodding.

"About taking my car, though…" Cinder said.

"We only went to the bar to get sodas, I swear." Ruby said.

"I was going to say you drive it, you fill it up." Cinder said. "but alright."

"O-oh." Ruby said.

"So" Cinder said. "How was Yang's date then? I could hear moaning into the night."

"Th-they were doing their weekly thing." Ruby said.

"Gross." Cinder said, rolling her eyes. "Perverts. But, I did enjoy seeing Neo's description of events. She said you fell head over heels for this Weiss girl."

"I" Ruby said, turning blood red.

"Don't worry." Cinder said, smirking. "I won't tell Raven or Yang. Patient/doctor confidentiality, remember?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby said. "I-I do.'

"Good.' Cinder said. "Well, I think our time's almost up. Let's wrap up with a quick talk of how you're dealing with the marks you showed me."

"I" Ruby said, paling slightly. "I'm doing better."

"Good." Cinder said, patting her on the back. "Now, get out and have yourself some fun. Neo said something about taking you to get ice cream."

"Ha!" Ruby laughed. "More like getting her ice cream."

"I know, right?" Cinder said, laughing herself.

"Well" Ruby said. "I better get her some.'

"Make sure she eats it neatly this time.' Cinder said, chuckling.

"I will.' Ruby said, smirking.

"Good.' Cinder said. "You are free to go now.'

Ruby walked over to the door, opening it and running out. However, as she was running, she ran into someone, falling back on her ass.

"Ooowwwww.' She said standing up and rubbing herself. "That hurt."

"You think?" The voice said. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at who had spoken. Her jaw dropped as she saw it was Weiss.

"W-W-Weiss." Ruby said, turning red as she looked at the person whose number she'd gotten a few days prior.

"Ah, Weiss." Cinder said, walking over. "you're here. Good."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"She has sessions here as well." Cinder said. "So, you two are an item?"

Both girls turned a little redder.

"That's none of your business.' Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it actually is.' Cinder said. "Since I was told by Neo.'

Said ice cream haired girl looked around the corner, giving the finger guns and making kissy faces at Ruby and Weiss.

"that traitor.' Weiss said.

"You know her too?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss said. "We're friends. She told me she could find me a 'super awesome girl' as she described."

"I-I see.' Ruby said, blushing harder as she saw Neo making more kissy faces, this time French kissing.

"Go on ahead, Ruby.' Cinder said. "Weiss will be ready when she's done. Then you can go on your date."

"D-date?" Ruby asked.

"Date?" Weiss asked.

"W-would you like to?" Ruby asked.

"If you want." Weiss said, blushing a little.

"A-alright.' Ruby said. "I know this great place.'

"Have fun lovebirds.' Cinder said. "Neo, don't eat more than three scoops.'

Neo crossed her arms, beginning to pout.

"Don't give me that." Cinder said. "You know the rule."

Neo gave puppy dog eyes that could rival Ruby's.

"Nice try.' Cinder said. "I became immune to the eyes after I met Ruby."

Neo stuck her tongue out, Ruby walking over, patting the shorter girl.

Neo pouted again, puffing her cheeks out as well.

"You're adorable, you know that, right?" Ruby said. Neo grinned in response, jumping on Ruby and wrapping herself around her, nuzzling up to her.

"You sure she's actually seventeen?" Weiss asked Cinder.

"Which one?" Cinder asked.

"Exactly." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Ruby said, Neo silently squealing in excitement. Ruby carried the smaller girl out to the car, revving it up and taking off.

 _With Blake and Yang_

Blake yawned awake, smacking her lips together to try and guess the taste in her mouth.

"Tastes like…" She said, turning her head to see blonde hair. "Yang. Oh yeah, I slept over again."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang, tracing her fingers around the skin showing between the leather straps that held Yang fast. Blake smirked as she remembered tying every knot and fastening every belt she'd used. She also remembered how she'd quieted Yang's loud mouth, her smirk widening at the thought. She also knew she might not want those panties back either. Though, she would have preferred to have Yang's back against her bare chest, the leather glove she was wearing was nice too.

Blake sighed in contentment, smiling as she held Yang. The blonde began to stir, Blake not moving her arms from around her.

"Morning, Blake.' Came Yang's muffled voice. Blake removed all the things she'd put into Yang's mouth, turning her around and kissing her.

"You sleep well?" Blake asked.

"Yep.' Yang said as Blake undid her bindings.

"Good." Blake said as Yang wrapped her arms around her. "So, how did Ruby's day go when we went out on Monday? I didn't ask."

"It apparently went well." Yang said. "She said she and Neo went to get sodas and they had a great time."

"That wasn't all, was it?" Blake asked.

"She said you left your porn laptop here." Yang said.

"Oh…" Blake said, blushing. "My bad."

"It's fine." Yang said. "Not like Ruby's not seen some in her day."

"But, the first one I was watching was one of us." Blake said.

"o-oh.' Yang said, blushing. "That's…"

"Yeah." Blake said. "So, uh…"

"We just tell her if she asks." Yang said. "Besides, she's at Cinder's for her session."

"How are those going, by the way?" Blake asked. "It seems like they're doing well."

"Yeah.' Yang said. "She's improving a lot. Hopefully, she'll be better before the year's out."

"I hope so too." Blake said. "Say, where's your mom?"

"She stayed out again last night." Yang said. "Something tells me she's seeing someone."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Makes sense." Yang said.

"True." Blake said. "Well, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure.' Yang said. "Kitty wants tuna?"

"Damn straight." Blake said, smirking at her girlfriend.

"I thought you were gay." Yang said, a smirk on her own face as well.

"And, I keep getting reminded why I love gagging you." Blake said, kissing Yang.

"It's cause you wanna make me save my breath.' Yang said, grinning.

"Sure." Blake said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go with that."

"Alright." Yang said, grinning wider. "Does her majesty want to be carried?"

"It's mistress, not majesty." Blake said. "And, yes. That would be nice. Onward, slave."

"Does mistress want to be dressed?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah." Blake said. "We're still naked. Yeah, let's get dressed and get some breakfast. Taming you makes me tired."

"Aww." Yang said, smirking. "Kitty cat getting tired?"

"I can take you in public in some very _revealing_ attire." Blake said, smirking herself. "You want that?"

"N-no." Yang said. 'I'll behave."

"Good.' Blake said, kissing her. "Now, carry me."

"Alright." Yang said, picking her up and walking downstairs.

She walked to the kitchen, seeing Raven sitting at the table, sipping some coffee.

"you better put some damn clothes on." Raven said.

"Save it.' Yang said. "I'm hungry."

"You better put some damn clothes on." Raven repeated, her tone firmer. "Or I will beat your ass."

"Blake did that last night." Yang said, smirking.

Raven sent a glare at Yang that caused the nude Blake to shrink back in her chair. Yang, turned and ran upstairs. Blake slunk upstairs behind her.

"Morning, mom.' Ruby said, walking into the house. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Out.' Raven said, sipping her coffee.

"Did you see someone?" Ruby asked.

"None of your business.' Raven said feeling bad after. "Sorry. I just had to deal with your sister."

"She come down naked again?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Raven said. "So, you goin' out?"

"Yep.' Ruby said. "I got a date after I take Neo out for ice cream.'

"I see." Raven said, looking at her. "So, who's this girl? It's not Neo, is it?"

"No." Ruby said. "Of course not."

"Then who?" Raven asked.

"Her name is Weiss." Ruby said, blushing. "She's really pretty and she—"

"you two have sex?" Raven asked, giving Ruby a stare she knew meant 'you better tell me the truth'.

"No." Ruby said quickly. "We only met on Monday and I, uh, got her number."

"I see." Raven said. "You better not have sex with her."

"A-alright." Ruby said, gulping. "W-well, I gotta go. See ya, mom.'

Ruby walked out the door, Raven catching a glimpse of Neo jumping on Ruby's back.

"That kid's the most adorable thing.' Raven muttered.

"Who?" Yang asked, coming down in her bra and panties, Blake coming down in the same attire. "Ruby?"

"No, Neo.' Raven said. "Ruby's cute, not adorable."

"True.' Yang said, nodding. "So, what are you gonna do today?"

"I'm going to relax." Raven said. "I had a hard day yesterday."

"Did you get laid?" Yang asked.

"None of your business.' Raven said, sipping her coffee. "And, you better not have done anything raunchy last night."

"You wouldn't have heard it anyway." Yang said, grinning as Raven punched her in the back of the head.

"why is violence your first response?!" Yang said, rubbing her head.

"Because I'm a cop." Raven said. "I'm used to it."

"You're not a cop anymore.' Yang said.

"I still have the skills." Raven said. "Now, get dressed.'

"Alright alright, fine." Yang said, heading upstairs.

"Good." Raven said. "You too, Belladonna."

"Alright.' Blake said, slinking away.

"I wonder how Ruby's doing." Raven said.

 _With Ruby and Neo—two weeks later_

"This is nice." Ruby said as she and Neo walked back with the ice cream they'd gotten. Ruby held one cone with two strawberry scoops and Neo had three with five scoops each, each one different. This had become their tradition after Ruby had a session with Cinder.

Neo nodded ecstatically, licking all of her ice cream cones, enjoying the frozen treats.

"Are you sure you got enough there?" Ruby asked with a laugh. Neo shook her head, something Ruby laughed even harder at.

"You greedy child." Ruby said, patting her head. Neo stuck her tongue out at Ruby, eating her ice cream.

"I think I'm gonna bring her home.' Ruby said.

Neo nodded quickly.

"Hopefully mom won't be too mad I haven't told her about Weiss.' Ruby said. "I've taken her on three dates already. At least we didn't go too far… that I'll mention."

Neo shrugged, licking her ice cream.

Arriving back at the home of Neo and Cinder, Ruby saw Weiss and Cinder exit the office, Cinder seeing the cones.

"That's very sweet of you, Neo.' She said. "Getting some for us to share."

Neo turned sideways quickly, leaning over ice cream with a glare pointed at Cinder. Cinder laughed, patting Neo on the head.

"Sassy little thing, isn't she?" Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cute as all get out though." Cinder said, smirking. "So, you two. Did you have fun?"

Neo and Ruby nodded, Ruby blushing as she looked at Weiss.

"I-I'm ready to g-go." Ruby said.

"Alright." Weiss said, extending her hand. Ruby stared at it for a minute unsure of what to do with it. Neo then nudged her, moving her hand to take Weiss' hand. Ruby took Weiss' hand, turning red as her names.

"L-let's go." Ruby said, leading Weiss out of the house.

"You know where she's going, don't you?" Cinder asked. Neo nodded, smirking.

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

"So, where are we going?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"You'll see." Ruby said. "It's a place that's very special to me."

"Alright." Weiss said. She noticed Ruby led them into the house next door, opening the door and leading her to the table in the kitchen where she sat her down.

"Here it is." Ruby said, gesturing around her. "My favorite place to eat."

"Is this your home?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning. "Most girls don't get brought home, but I figured since it was right next to Cinder's, I'd bring you in for a special meal and date. You know, in hindsight, I probably should have mentioned I live here… but enough about that. Date time."

"What did you have in mind?" Weiss asked, blushing.

"I dunno.' Ruby said. "Maybe a movie or something."

"Have you been on a date before me?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby said, looking down. "They just weren't the best."

"Oh." Weiss said. "My apologies."

"It's alright.' Ruby said. "You didn't know. I'm not upset at that."

"Well" Weiss said. "So far I am having a good time on my date."

"Great.' Ruby said, grinning. "Hopefully, it will stay that way."

"I'm sure it will." Weiss said, smiling to reassure her.

"Alright." Ruby said. "So, I figured I'd make us a meal to eat. It's about six so I can make dinner and it not be weird."

"Alright." Weiss said.

Ruby walked into the kitchen, beginning to make the food. However, fifteen minutes later, Yang walked down into the kitchen in a bra and panties to see Weiss.

"The hell are you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, confused, trying not to stare at the blonde's enormous chest.

"You one of mom's chicks?" Yang asked.

"Mom?" Weiss asked. "how old do I look to you?"

"So" Yang said. "You aren't a friend of Raven's?"

"Raven?" Weiss asked. "I have no idea who that is."

"Weiss, I hope you like strawberries!" Ruby's voice called.

"Oh.' Yang said. "You're a friend of Ruby's. I see. Damn how does she always get the hot ones?"

"Oh?" came a voice from behind Yang. Yang turned to see Blake coming down, equally undressed, wrapping her arms around Yang. "I'm not one of the hot ones?"

"Well" Yang said, smirking. "You're the one I'm having sex with. You're not just a friend."

"I see." Blake said. It was at that point she noticed Weiss over Yang's shoulder, noticing Weiss' eyes flick up to the fake feline ears on her head.

"Why is a Schnee here?" She whispered to Yang.

"She's a Schnee?" Yang mumbled back. "Now that I think about it, the hair and eyes are familiar."

"They think we're freaks that express ourselves in pathetic ways." Blake hissed.

"I'm assuming that's your girlfriend from the way she's all over you." Weiss said.

"doesn't seem to be hating you now." Yang said. "Plus, she's Ruby's friend. Ruby wouldn't bring a friend that was like that home."

"I think you'll like this.' Ruby said, walking out and sitting a plate full of various fruits in front of Weiss. "I got another surprise in the oven for us."

"This looks interesting." Weiss said. "What is it?"

"This is for later.' Ruby said. "I got us my favorite dish made."

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Frozen pizza.' Ruby said, grinning.

"I see.' Weiss said. "Five star quality there."

"It better be." Ruby said, smirking. "It cost me twenty bucks."

"It cost how much?!" Weiss asked. "You can get delivery from Remnant Shack for cheaper! What pizza possibly costs that much?!"

"It does at the store I got it from." Ruby said.

"Should probably find a better store then.' Weiss said.

"She doesn't seem so stuck up." Yang whispered.

"you know" Weiss said. "It's rude to whisper things about people, especially if they're sitting right near you."

"Where did you meet Ruby?" Yang asked.

"At the bar on Monday.' Weiss said.

"wait…" Yang said. "Is this a…"

"no shit, Yang.' Blake said. "Have fun, you two. I'll take yang out for a while."

"you better not—" Yang started before Blake clamped her hand over her mouth.

"We'll see you later.' Blake said, dragging Yang upstairs and then downstairs five minutes later, dragging her out the door.

"Bye.' Ruby said, waving at them as they did.

"She was…" Weiss said thinking of a word. "interesting."

"Oh, Yang's just protective.' Ruby said. "I didn't have the best luck with my other dates and she doesn't want something similar to happen again."

"I understand that." Weiss said as Ruby walked into the kitchen, walking out with a pizza. "that looks good."

"It's the best." Ruby said.

"from what you were saying I'm sure it will be." Weiss said, nodding. The two ate, chatting about random topics. They laughed, Weiss having to admit Ruby had surprised her with her humor on the first date.

"You know" Weiss said. "This isn't what most people imagine when they're brought home for a date. But, I like it."

"Me too." Ruby said as the oven dinged. "Oh, dessert's ready!"

Ruby ran into the kitchen, coming back into the dining area with a large cookie cake in her hands.

"Careful.' She said. "It's hot."

"How did I not see this coming?" Weiss asked.

"Dunno." Ruby said, shrugging. "I tried to make it obvious."

Both girls laughed as Weiss and Ruby divided the cookie cake up, eating some. Afterwards, the two sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

"Are you sure this movie is good?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure." Ruby said. "It's my favorite."

"Alright." Weiss said. "If you say so."

Ruby put the movie in the player, sitting on the couch with Weiss and wrapping a blanket around them.

"Very romantic.' Weiss said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get in my pants."

"Is it working?" Ruby asked, smirking.

"I'll tell you later." Weiss said.

"Alright.' Ruby said.

Weiss smiled at her girlfriend as she snuggled up to her. Weiss remembered how at first she'd tried to be evasive, but Ruby'd won her over with arodableness. Weiss had given up trying to put on a façade of sophistication or seductiveness and just let Ruby make her laugh. Ruby had easily done that.

As the movie went on, however, both girls had grown tired. Weiss had leaned onto Ruby and Ruby had leaned over onto the side of the couch, holding Weiss in her arms. Weiss blushed, but decided to let it happen. Both drifted off to sleep, Ruby holding Weiss in her arms.

* * *

So, Ruby and Weiss have certainly hit it off. Hopefully, this won't end badly. Well, what crazy antics are gonna happen next? Find out soon.

I know this may seem like i went a little fast, but i made the jumps because i wanted to skip the awkward first date stuff and get to the comfortable stuff. I also wanted to make it paced a little instead of them just going over to Ruby's place on the first date.


	3. Awkward

Chapter Three: Awkward

"Ruby Rose Branwen!" The voice shocked the two sleeping girls awake. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Wha?!" Ruby exclaimed, Weiss panicking as Raven was standing in front of the couch, her arms crossed and her expression one of real anger.

"H-hi…" Ruby said, nervous.

"What did I tell you?!" Raven said, her foot tapping impatiently, something Ruby knew meant she was one step from getting physical.

"T-to not h-have sex." Ruby said, gulping as Weiss buries her face in Ruby's chest, trying to avoid Raven's gaze. Raven stared with a fury Ruby had never seen her give her. It scared her to the core, especially since Raven would most likely do something with that anger.

"And, what did you do?!" Raven shouted, Yang and Blake coming down the stairs to see.

"You don't think…" Yang muttered.

"Doubt it." Blake said. "But, I don't want to face off with your mom."

"Same." Yang said, nodding. "Let's just go."

"Alright." Blake said as they snuck out of the house, heading to Blake's car.

"B-but, I didn't." Ruby said, near to tears as she about pissed herself from the fear she was feeling. Raven had never been this angry before… not with her.

"Really?" Raven said in a low voice. "Then, tell me what happened."

"W-we just watched a-a movie and fell asleep." Ruby said, sniffling as Raven's guilt overtook her. "I-I didn't do anyting and neither did she."

"Ruby." Raven said, hugging her close. "I—I'm sorry I yelled. It's just… you know. I want you safe and I want you to not give yourself like that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ruby said, hugging her back, tears falling from her face as she sniffled once more, Weiss staying quiet so she didn't encounter Raven's wrath.

"So" Raven said. "Who's your friend?"

"Th-this is Weiss." Ruby said, Weiss shakily looking at Raven.

"Hello." Raven said. "You… look familiar."

"I don't think I do." Weiss said, gaining her voice.

"So" Raven said. "How long have you two known each other?"

"About three weeks." Ruby said. "I brought her home yesterday and we had pizza.'

"Expensive pizza." Weiss added. "I can get delivery for cheaper than that."

"I know, right." Raven said. "I have to say though, it's worth it though."

"It was really good." Weiss said, nodding.

"Well, I'm sorry I yelled at you as well." Raven said. "It's just, Ruby's Summer's baby and she's all she had left."

"Summer?" Weiss asked.

"My mother." Ruby said. "She died years ago. Raven took us in and raised us. She's Yang's mom."

"I see." Weiss said. "The resemblance is uncanny. But, her boobs are smaller than the blonde oaf's."

Raven clenched a fist, her eye twitching.

"Why does everyone say that?" She asked, her voice trembling in irritation.

"Because it's true." Ruby said, giggling as she got over the scene from earlier.

"I'll take your cookies." Raven said in a threatening tone.

"Noooo!" Ruby shouted, hugging Weiss. "Take Weiss instead!"

"Wow, thanks, Ruby." Weiss said sarcastically. "I feel so much better knowing I rank lower than cookies."

"That's mean." Ruby said, pouting, Weiss blushing as she saw it. She had to admit it was very cute.

"Well, too bad." Raven said. "I think you need to get up and do something."

"I was going to sleep in with Weiss." Ruby said. "But, you had to yell us awake."

"Well" Raven said. "I'm your mother. Your safety is my main concern."

"Yeah yeah." Ruby said. "Do you have to scare Weiss though?"

"Her fault." Raven said. "So, are you two doing anything?"

"I'm going on another date." Ruby said. "If Weiss wants me to."

"S-sure." Weiss said. "As long as Yelly McSmallerboobs doesn't come too."

"I heard that." Raven said.

"Good." Weiss said. "It means your hearing hasn't gotten weaker in your old age."

"Oh, you're good." Raven said, chuckling. "Have fun you two. And, Ruby."

"Yeah, mom?" Ruby asked.

"No sex." Raven said.

"Fine." Ruby said, ushering Weiss out of the door, closing it behind them. "I won't have sex with her in the house."

 _Three days later_

"Ruby, are you sure this is alright?" Weiss asked as she stood in the walk-in closet in Ruby's room.

"Just put it on, Weiss." Ruby said. "And, hurry! After a half hour my arms lose circulation."

Ruby was lying spread eagled on her bed, her wrists and ankle bound to the posts of the bed. She was completely naked, blushing slightly and decently turned on.

"Is this supposed to cover anything?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, it's only for use in the bedroom." Ruby said. "You don't wear it outside… unless you're into that kinda stuff."

"I doubt I am." Weiss said. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I trust you. I've had bad experiences, but I want to change them to good ones with you."

"That's sweet." Weiss said. "But… will your mom be alright with this?"

"She's out." Ruby said. "She won't be back for a while."

"I'm surprised you're doing this." Weiss said.

"Well" Ruby said. "There's a lot of stuff I've done I haven't told her about. She tell you about the sex tape I made?"

"You made a what?!" Weiss asked, peeking her head out of the closet.

"I'm kidding." Ruby said, snickering. "Now, hurry up!"

"Alright alright!" Weiss said, closing the door and rustling around a bit more. She finally opened the door to reveal herself.

Weiss was now dressed in a white leather outfit. Though, the term 'outfit' was a bit of a stretch. The outfit consisted of a top that was sort of shaped like a corset and barely covered her breasts. It went halfway down her midriff, stopping and barely covering. It was tight as well, showing off every single one of Weiss' curves. There was a bottom that was more akin to a pair of panties or a thong. Weiss had put on white leather platform boots that had heels to them. The boots went almost all the way up her thighs, stopping short. They were connected to the top by two straps each. Her hair was tied in the same ponytail, however. She also wore long, white, slick leather gloves that went almost the full distance of her biceps.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Ruby asked.

"Have you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby said. "It wasn't fun, but I want to introduce you to it."

"A-alright." Weiss said. "I've never done this… I've had sex before… even before you and I did, but never like this."

"Who was the lucky girl?" Ruby asked, smirking.

"Her name was Neon." Weiss said. "She was a cat Faunus actually. Had the cutest cat tail she wore…"

"You're speaking this in past tense." Ruby said. "What… happened to her?"

"She got in a wreck." Weiss said, looking down. "It wasn't pretty. I…"

"Weiss" Ruby said. "It's alright. If you need to cry, go ahead."

"I've cried enough." Weiss said. "That wouldn't honor her memory. I need to move on."

"Alright." Ruby said. "Well, you still want to continue?"

"I will try." Weiss said. "What do I do?"

"Well" Ruby said, thinking. "Whatever you want… within reason."

"Alright." Weiss said, taking a deep breath and focusing. Ruby saw the visual change in her persona, going from cool and collected to seductive and smug. Ruby could not deny how turned on she was at that point.

"So, my little pet." Weiss said, Ruby shuddering from the tone. "I see you've been a bad girl."

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Ruby asked, her body tingling.

"I am sure" Weiss said. "So, are you sure your mother won't be back?"

"I'm sure." Ruby said. "Don't worry."

However, almost as if on cue, Raven walked up to the door opening it.

"Ruby, I just forgot my phone, do you…" Raven said, her mouth open as she saw the scene of a dommed up Weiss standing over Ruby, who was naked and tied to the bed.

Weiss paled as she saw Raven, quickly scampering out while Raven was stunned.

Weiss made it down to the front door, still wearing the outfit. She ran by the couch where Yang and Blake were sitting together and watching TV. Weiss made it to the door, her fingers slipping on the knob due to the gloves she wore.

"You having fun there?" Yang asked, her and Blake snickering at the sight. "What's with the getup? You..."

At this Yang started laughing harder, Weiss blushing.

"You actually did it with her?" She asked. "What did mom say?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER!" Raven's booming voice came from upstairs. Weiss gave up on getting the door open and jumped behind the couch, cowering in fear as Raven came down the stairs.

"Where is she?!" Raven demanded of Yang. Weiss hoped Yang wouldn't rat her out.

"Who?" Yang asked. "Rubes is upstairs."

"I meant the white haired bitch she was dating." Raven growled.

"Haven't seen her." Yang said. "What changed your mind on her?"

"She almost had sex with your sister." Raven said. "I found her tied to the bed."

"Damn." Yang said. "That's impressive. But, why are you mad?"

"I don't want her having sex." Raven said.

"Well, your hypocrisy is showing." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"And, what does that mean?" Raven asked.

"You care immensely if Ruby has sex, but when I did, you didn't give a shit.' Yang said. "You didn't say a thing. It was just you letting me do it. Why are you not letting her? Hell, I was younger than her when I first had it. You can't expect her to give you full respect if you limit her like that."

"Yang." Raven said, sighing. "I know. It's just… she reminds me too much of Summer. There were qualities of Summer I don't want to see repeated with Ruby, but I am starting to. I don't want her to… never mind. You can tell her to come out from the couch… I'm not mad anymore… besides, I don't think she started it anyway."

"Damn." Yang said, chuckling. "Rubes is growing up. I remember when she first asked you where babies come from."

"That was an awkward thirty minutes." Raven said. "So, Weiss, who started your little… endeavor?"

"Ruby did." Weiss said, standing up.

"I see." Raven said, Weiss covering herself with her hands and cringing despite being covered, no matter how little.

"So" Weiss said. "A-are you angry with me?"

"No." Raven said, smirking. "I have to have a talk with Ruby. Now, go put on some proper clothes. And tell Ruby you're leaving."

"Okay." Weiss said. "Should I untie her?"

"No.' Raven said. "She'll need a little lesson and staying there for a while will teach her not to lie to her mother."

"A-alright." Weiss said, grabbing her clothes which were near the table. She put them on over the outfit, sending a text to Ruby that she was leaving. She then left and headed out, waving at Raven.

"Bye." She said.

"She took the outfit." Yang said.

"Yep.' Raven said. "I plan to have a talk with Ruby… later."

"Well" Yang said. "At least she's better than the last one."

 _Two days later—Cinder's office_

"She actually saw you two sleeping together?!" Cinder said, laughing as Ruby recalled the story of Raven seeing them.

"Yeah." Ruby said, blushing. "Can I stop talking about it now?"

"Sure sure." Cinder said, smirking. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"So Ruby" Cinder said, Ruby sitting on the couch. "You remember when we talked about Pyrrha?"

"Yes." Ruby said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Cinder said. "I managed to find her."

"You did?" Ruby asked, getting nervous.

"Yes." Cinder said, nodding. "In fact, she's here now."

"R-really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes.' Cinder said. "You may come on out now!"

From the closet came a woman about two years older than Ruby. She wore a white t-shirt that said 'Vacuan Spartans'. She wore jeans that went to her shoes and were rolled up slightly. Her shoes were golden in color with red laces. Her hair was long and red, reaching her waist. Her eyes were emerald green, focused and clear. She was taller than Ruby by a good foot and a half, nearly taller than Cinder.

Ruby saw her, getting nervous as she looked into her eyes, focusing on them as they focused on her.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, less nervous.

"Yes, Ruby." Pyrrha said. "It's me."

"Oh my god, you're back." Ruby said, latching onto her. Tears came as she sobbed.

"Okay, I'm confused." Cinder said. "I ssumed this would take much more coaxing."

"I was on drugs when we dated." Pyrrha said. "Dust. Made me act like the monster she came to know."

"I see." Cinder said, knowing the violent effects of the drug. "I was unaware. I should have figured that out."

"It's alright.' Pyrrha said. "I've been clean for two years. I got straightened out. Had a lot of help though."

"I see." Cinder said. "If I may ask, why did you start?"

"I wanted to get out of my parent's house.' Pyrrha said. "I got really depressed and started using Dust. Ruby knows what happened next. I took every ounce of my parent's control out on her. I… I couldn't stop myself."

"It's alright." Ruby said. "I knew you'd get better."

"Then, why were you so nervous?" Cinder asked.

"I was worried she'd still be on Dust." Ruby said. "She hadn't been clean when we broke up and we hadn't had contact since."

"I wanted to meet Ruby to patch things up." Pyrrha said. "Not to get back together, but start over as friends."

"I see." Cinder said. "So, you're still friends?"

"If Ruby wants it." Pyrrha said, looking at Ruby hopefully.

"Alright." Ruby said. "Only if you make me and my girlfriend some of that great Vacuan tea and cookies."

"Girlfriend?" Pyrrha asked. "So, you've got someone?"

"Yep." Ruby said.

"So do I." Ruby said. "How about we meet up at my place sometime and you can make us tea and cookies and we can talk."

"Alright." Pyrrha said, nodding. "I'd love to meet her."

"great!" Ruby said. "I'm glad you got yourself back on track."

"Me too." Pyrrha said, nodding. "It's so nice being able to be near you without taking out the anger I had on you."

"I like that too." Ruby said.

"there's something I've been meaning to ask you, though." Pyrrha asked.

"What?" ruby asked.

"Why are your wrists chafed?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh…" Ruby said, blushing.

"You introduced her to your kink, didn't you?" Pyrrha asked, a smirk on her face.

"I" Ruby said, turning bright red. "yes."

"I see." Pyrrha said. "Who caught you?"

"Mom did." Ruby said.

"It makes sense.' Pyrrha said.

"Kink?" Cinder asked, Ruby burying her face in Pyrrha's shirt.

"She likes bondage.' Pyrrha said.

"I see." Cinder said, raising an eyebrow. "I know of a few more presents I can add to the Christmas list."

"Planning on getting her some stuff?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am." Cinder said.

"M-my girlfriend still has the outfit." Ruby said, her voice mumbled.

"Which one?" Pyrrha asked.

"The white one." Ruby said.

"Ooh." Pyrrha said. "I'm gonna have to get some for my girlfriend."

"I can take you to the store I got 'em at." Ruby said. "Just… don't hang too close to me when we do."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"The clerk there, Nora." Ruby said. "She'll assist you in getting stuff for us."

"What's so bad about that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean" Ruby said, blushing. "Stuff to use on me.'

"O-oh." Pyrrha said. "I… see."

"Yeah.' Ruby said. "so, how about you meet with me sometime this weekend?"

"Alright.' Pyrrha said, nodding. "I am able to do that."

"Sweet." Ruby said, grinning.

"Well" Cinder said. "Your session is over, Ruby. I will see you later. Oh, and Pyrrha, I will see you the next time she has a session, two time blocks afterwards."

"Alright." Ruby said as she and Pyrrha exited the room. "Wait, what?"

"I'm meeting her for sessions." Pyrrha said. "It's part of the rehab."

"I thought you were clean for two years." Ruby said.

"I still have rehab." Pyrrha said. "For the next six months or so still."

"I see.' Ruby said. "Hey, there's my girl."

Outside of the room, Weiss was outside, talking with another girl.

The other girl wore black short shorts and had on purple thigh high boots. She had on a pink long sleeved shirt under a large purple short sleeved hoodie. Knee pads were on her knees, black and green in color. Under the hood she kept up, she had a large mass of green hair. Her green eyes were about the same shade, setting it off pretty well. On her face, she had a tattoo of a rose and another on her arm, weaving down. A skateboard sat beside her.

"Reese?!" Ruby exclaimed, latching onto the girl. "Is that you?!"

"Sup, Red!" Reese said, catching Ruby into a headlock with a grin. "You gotten shorter or have your tits caught up with you?"

"My tits obviously.' Ruby said, sticking her tongue out. "Your body caught up with your ass yet?"

"why don't you find out?" Reese asked, smirking at Ruby.

"That ass is mine." Pyrrha said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah." Reese said. "I was just gonna get Ruby reacquainted with it."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I used to beat her in fights all the time by sitting on her." Reese said, grinning. "Her back was perfect for a seat. Very handy."

"Reese." Ruby said, blushing. "Not in front of my girlfriend."

"Snowy here's your girl?" Reese asked, smirking. "Damn."

"Shoulda seen her in the bedroom." Ruby muttered.

"Really now?" Reese asked smirking. "Well if you two ever need help, you know where to find us."

"I don't actually." Ruby said.

"Well, ask Cin." Reese said. "She'll know. So, frosty how was the rose garden?"

Ruby turned bright red as Weiss gave Reese a confused look as she tried to figure out the meaning.

"She kept the white outfit." Pyrrha said.

"Woah!" Reese said. "Seriously?!"

"Y-you know about that stuff?" Weiss asked.

"duh." Reese said, smirking. "I'm the one that helped Rubes pick it out."

"You did?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Reese said. "She wanted to get kinky with Blake and I helped her get shit. Turns out Raven shut down that relationship faster than you can say 'harder, Mistress'."

"Odd how she did that." Ruby said. "Because she didn't say me and Weiss couldn't see each other after that."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, Blake's really kinky." Ruby said. "So, when Weiss did the same, she didn't say we could stop. She did threaten to kill her."

"Well" Reese said. "Blake was two years ago. Maybe she thinks you can better handle it."

"That" Ruby said. "And, she probably realized I was already into the stuff she hates."

"I guess." Pyrrha said. "Well, Reese and I have to get to the store. We'll see you two later."

"Alright." Ruby said, waving as they left.

"Was that your ex?" Weiss asked.

"One of them." Ruby said. "She was on drugs, which is why I was nervous about seeing her. But, she's better and I'm happy for her. Besides, she wasn't the worst person I've dated."

"Who was the worst?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said.

"Alright." Weiss said. "How about on our next date, I bring you to a place I'm more comfortable in than your house with your mother."

"Fair enough." Ruby said, nodding. "Let's do it. For now, though, I have to take out a certain child out for ice cream."

 _Five days later_

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked as Weiss drove her car through the streets.

"You'll find out when we get there." Weiss said. "Not before."

"Alright." Ruby said. "I'm just kinda bored is all. Mom went out yesterday and I haven't seen her since… which means she's probably been with someone."

"You won't be bored." Weiss promised. "That I assure you."

"Okay." Ruby said, nodding. "Can we get cookies?"

"Cookies?" Weiss asked. "You want cookies?"

"Yep." Ruby said, nodding.

"You sure you and Neo aren't sisters?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure." Ruby said. "Mom looked up our birth certificates to be sure."

"Wow." Weiss said. "She can do that?"

"Well, she was a cop." Ruby said. "Now, she's retired, even though she's like forty five."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"Dunno." Ruby said. "She doesn't talk about it."

"I see." Weiss said. "So, we are almost there."

"Alright." Ruby said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Weiss said.

"But I wanna see now." Ruby said, pouting.

"Are you seven or seventeen?" Weiss asked.

"Seven in personality, seventeen in the bedroom." Ruby said giving Weiss a look that caused her to blush as her breath hitched.

"I" She said, swallowing. "I see… well, I won't disappoint you then."

"Didn't disappoint me the last time." Ruby said, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Oh look we're here." Weiss said quickly, pulling up to a decently sized house. It was bigger than Ruby's house, but not big enough to be excessive.

"What's this place?" Ruby asked.

"This is my home." Weiss said.

"What?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"This is my home.' Weiss said, not noticing the shock.

'You live here?!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing to it.

"Yes." Weiss said. "So, would you like to go inside or are you going to stare from the car?"

"Is that an option?" Ruby asked. "I mean, we can stay in here and… do some things."

Weiss blushed furiously as Ruby giggled, getting out of the car.

"Your loss." Ruby said, walking to the house.

" _Dammit!"_ Weiss thought. _"I could have gotten some!"_

Weiss got out of the car, following Ruby as she walked up to the door, knocking.

"Why are you knocking?" Weiss asked. "This is my house."

"Oh." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "My bad."

"It's fine.' Weiss said, kissing her cheek. "I do that too. I live with my mother after all."

"True." Ruby said. "So, what's she like?"

"You'll know." Weiss said. "She should be home."

"Alright." Ruby said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for Weiss to fish her keys out of her pocket. Finding them, she put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door.

As she opened the door, a woman who was sitting at the table got up.

The woman was wearing a white kimono that had a blue snowflake like the one on Weiss' jacket she wore. She had long white hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were the same blue shade as Weiss', but were softer. In fact, she looked like an older version of Weiss.

"Is that your mom?" Ruby whispered at a volume that was easily heard by the other woman.

"Are you asking because I look old or because I'm the only other person in the room?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh…" Ruby said, gulping. "Both?"

"I see." The woman said, crossing her arms. "Well, I suppose you are Weiss' mysterious girlfriend she said she'd be bringing over."

"I-I am." Ruby said, blushing.

"Good." The woman said. "You're nicer than she described."

Ruby's skin tone went from tinged red to full on crimson as she pulled her hood over her head, hiding her face.

"She's shy." The woman said. "well, let's get introductions out of the way. I am Miozore Artica Schnee."

"R-Ruby." Ruby said, extending her hand. "Ruby Rose-Branwen."

"Branwen?" Miozore asked, raising her eyebrow again. "Really?"

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Miozore said. "So, are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually." Ruby said. "Thanks for asking."

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Sit down and wait." Miozore said. "My date is coming out of the shower and she'd love to meet you."

"Thanks." Ruby said. She and Weiss sat down as Miozore went into the kitchen.

However, as she was in the kitchen, something shocking happened.

Descending from the stairs was Raven, dressed in a red and black bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her head and dripping.

"GodDAMN, Mio!" She said, not noticing the young white rose couple. "You will not believe how many uses that showerhead has! I'll have to sho—"

At that point, she noticed Ruby and Weiss, stopping with her mouth open.

"Mom?" Ruby asked.

"You're the one dating my mother?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Well, fuck.' Raven said, rubbing her head. "This is awkward."

* * *

wow, that was awkward. I had this scene planned out from the beginning. It's hilarious. The shock on their faces. I wonder how this will turn out. At least Ruby meeting Pyrrha went over well (even though it may seem like a cop-out. Trust me, the true fear of Ruby Rose is coming soon, but what is it) Find out soon.


End file.
